


Gonna Have You Naked by the End of This Song

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-25
Updated: 2006-09-25
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I love my little strawberries."





	Gonna Have You Naked by the End of This Song

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Just a bit of fun with this coupling. Bruno thinks its about time for it.  


* * *

Bruno came rushing through the front door, pushing it closed with his foot. Taking the stairs two at a time, he called out for her.

“Marnie! Marnie!”

“In the bedroom!” she shouted back.

He burst through the mostly closed door breathing hard. Then he caught sight of her sitting on the edge of the bed.

“So, I'm figuring that nothing is wrong.” He said, clearing his throat.

“Yes, there is. I wanted some alone time and I haven’t gotten it lately.”

“I was in a meeting. I rushed home because you sounded frantic on the phone.”

“I don’t care.” She replied.

“Obviously.”

“Stop talking and come over here.”

“Why don’t you come and get me? You have no problem running this show from what I can see.”

Smiling, Margaret slid off the bed. She was dressed in a dark green negligee that barely brushed her thighs. Now Bruno smiled as she took hold of his tie and pulled him to her. Her hands slid down his shirt, across the front of his slacks, and around to caress his ass.

“You're so sexy.” She whispered. “I want you all to myself.”

“Here I am baby; anticipating what's next.”

They kissed, and Margaret’s tongue moved against his. Her hips grinded on him and Bruno groaned into her mouth. It really had been a long time…Theadora was just about 3 months old and there were rules that could not be broken; doctor’s orders. Between his political work and her being mommy there had been neither time nor energy. Margaret turned around before he got his fill. She rubbed her ass on his erection.

“My God woman.” He could barely breathe. Taking hold of her hips to keep her still, Bruno thrust against her.

“You want my ass?” she managed to ask without giggling at all.

“What has gotten into you?”

“I want you in me.”

“I can handle that.”

Margaret moved away from him, sliding out of the lingerie. Bruno licked his lips at the sight of her in nothing but a green thong.

“Damn, I love a thong.”

She was back on the bed, crawling on her knees like a cat in heat. Oh my God, what a turn on. Using the remote, Margaret hit the music and the voice of Justin Timberlake upped the ante considerably. Bruno’s pants got tighter as he became more excited.

“So, um….what are we talking about here?”

“You're much too overdressed for my liking.” She said. “C’mere daddy, I’ll help you get relaxed.”

He jumped on the bed and Margaret laughed. Clothes flew everywhere; shoes, socks, slacks, tie, jacket and dress shirt. Margaret took the elastic of his boxers in her teeth, gingerly moving them down his legs.

“Whoo! Someone is very happy to see me.”

“Oh yeah.”

The kisses were intense and passionate. Bruno rolled them over on the bed, pushing her legs open with his knee.

“Damn, you are turning me on baby.” He murmured between kisses.

“And you make me hot. Do something for me?”

“Anything you want.”

Margaret slid her panties down her legs and threw them over the side of the bed.

“Make me scream.”

With his usual smug smile, Bruno moved to rest on his back. Margaret just looked at him.

“Come over here.” He said. “I can give you what you want.”

She knew that to be true. Straddling him, Margaret grabbed hold of the headboard to keep steady. Bruno’s mouth, his tongue, and his fingers…he knew exactly how to touch her body. Margaret’s grip on the headboard tightened; she moaned and cried out with every stroke.

“Bruno! Oh God! Good God!”

She barely recovered, lying on the bed panting for air, when he was over her again. Kissing her, stroking her, leaving tiny love marks on her skin. Margaret arched her back as Bruno pinched her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

“I love my little strawberries.” He grinned.

“Bite your strawberries. Mmm daddy, bite them now.”

“I certainly like this side of you Marnie.”

He was gentle, then not so gentle; the combination of pleasure and pain caused Margaret to come again. Only Bruno could do that. She loved it and it made him proud. She clutched his back as the passion stilled for a moment.

“Jesus Christ.” Bruno groaned. He rolled over on his back and Margaret kissed his chest.

“Tired?” she asked.

“Hell no. I'm the man.”

Bruno pumped his fists in the air and she laughed. Then she straddled him.

“I am perfectly willing to stop if you need to take a little rest.” Her fingers toyed with his nipples. He reached up to do the same.

“Baby, if you kill me, I can't think of a better way to go.”

Bruno’s hands caressed her back, pulling her down for a kiss. They rolled over again. Margaret held her thighs up as he thrust into her. That little noise he made as if he were the king of the world only made her hotter.

“You're so sexy. Oh God baby, you're so goddamn sexy. I love your face, I love the way it looks when I'm fucking you.”

“Oh yeah, mmm…don’t stop.”

“Ohhh Marnie. Oh God Marnie.”

He ran his hand down her body, easily finding her clit. He liked to look down and see what he was doing to her.

“Bruno!” she squealed.

“Say it again.” His fingers worked their magic.

“Bruno!”

Margaret climaxed and Bruno was right behind her, grunting as if he couldn’t breathe.

“Oh shit! OK, now I'm tired.”

His body flopped on the bed, resting on his stomach. Through hooded eyelids, he looked at Margaret. He loved her flushed skin, and the way she still covered herself after they made love, though he had certainly seen it all before. Bruno thought that charming.

“Spontaneity…good.”

She laughed, rubbing his back.

“So, you're not mad at me for pulling you out of your meeting?”

“What meeting?”

She laughed again.

“I just thought it might be fun to surprise you. To show you that I can be sexy and fun.”

“Hey, you didn’t have to show me Marnie. Don’t get me wrong because I will never object to a little afternoon delight.” He kissed her. “I love you just the way you are.”

“Boring?” she asked.

“You're not boring. Have you been reading Cosmo again? I told you ignore that dumb shit.”

“Tell me why I'm not boring.”

“You're beautiful. You're smart. You make me laugh; really make me laugh. The quirky shit you do and say makes me think and makes me smile. And when I see my son and daughter curled in mommy’s arms, it makes my heart nearly burst. Now come to your senses woman so I can stop saying these very unmanly things.”

She smiled and Bruno kissed her again. They spooned in bed and Margaret exhaled.

“More spontaneity. Check.” She said.

“Sweet, beautiful, and not boring. Check. Thank you baby.”

“I love you so much, you know that.”

“I do know that.” he held her hands in his. “I deserve every drop of it.”

“It’s your modesty that takes it over the top.”

“I love you too Marnie. Now, a nap before going back out there to bang some heads together. Sleep with me?”

“Always.”

***


End file.
